1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to an electronic device with a fixing element.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices, such as IP phones, or LCD TVs, are mounted on walls by use of bolts or other fasteners. Generally, these electronic devices are configured with a groove and the bolts or fasteners pass through the groove and fix the electronic devices to the walls. In this way, the electronic devices cannot rotate relative to the walls, thereby cannot accord with various requirements of a user.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement within the art.